


Masquerade at the Mansion and the Midnight Mystery Kiss

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: ...What did he have to go on for identifying this man other than that he was an amazing kisser? He started pushing his way around the room, but the couples were starting to filter out, making it difficult to maneuver through the stream of traffic. With a hefty sigh, Bodhi pulled out his phone once more, and saw a strange number he didn’t recognize...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s New Years and my shitty date bailed on me before midnight  
> You grabbed me and kissed me at the stroke of midnight but I don’t know who you are and I can’t find you! And there were fireworks and I don’t mean in the sky.

“ _Where are you, it’s almost midnight_ ,” Bodhi texted frantically. He’d lost his date more than an hour ago, and through the swarm of masks and extravagant clothing, even if his date was here, he’d never find him again. Why he’d ever agree to be set-up by his mom’s co-worker’s son was still a mystery, and now, bobbing his head left and right, he knew he should’ve just stayed home. He was suddenly longing for his flannel pajamas, a warm cup of tea, a good movie, all tucked up in bed with his cat sleeping on his feet.

Going to a midnight masquerade at a Victorian mansion was dumb, anyway. Aside from the lousy finger food and free coffee, it was a cash bar, so he had to pay for sodas, and there wasn’t much else to do unless you wanted to dance or hideout in some corner making out. He’d met his date at the entrance, and since both of them had masks on, he’d never even actually seen his date’s face. It was for the better. Bodhi had ended up spending the entire evening either milling around the food tables or sitting alone, watching other people have fun.

He craned his neck, doing one more final sweep of the room before looking down at his phone again. Why did he even want to be with his date at midnight? They didn’t even know each other. A part of him had hoped for some romantic evening topped off with a kiss at midnight. The ballroom floor was getting more crowded by the minute, happy couples pulling each other close and waiting for the final countdown. Bodhi was jostled and bumped on his way to grab a champagne glass. At least he had a mask on: he felt like less of a loser that way. There was a minute left, and he struggled to contain the liquid in his glass as he was pushed from behind. The floor was slick with champagne, and it was all Bodhi could do to remain upright. Or to not spill champagne all-over his vintage velvet tux. The minutes were ticking down. 20 seconds, then:

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Just as Bodhi was about to hopelessly hold up his champagne glass and cheer “Happy New Year,” soft lips and a scratchy beard met Bodhi’s mouth, warm hands gently held his face, and he was completely stunned. He sucked in through his nose, surprised by the sudden kiss, but he soon felt himself melting into hit. The roar of the crowd disappeared, and suddenly it was if they were caught in their own time vortex. He wrapped his free arm around this strange man, making a pleased hum the longer the kiss went on. Slowly, as if in a dream, their lips parted, and Bodhi flickered his eyes open. He felt the man’s hands leave his face, and Bodhi untangled his arms, feeling them float away. There was a buzz in Bodhi’s pocket, causing him to startle, and he pulled out his phone to see all of the midnight texts he’d received. He turned off his phone and looked back up at the stranger, but the stranger was completely gone.

Bodhi felt his stomach turn. Had he made it up? He hadn’t been drinking, he still had his entire glass of cheap champagne. But what did he have to go on for identifying this man other than that he was an amazing kisser? He started pushing his way around the room, but the couples were starting to filter out, making it difficult to maneuver through the stream of traffic. With a hefty sigh, Bodhi pulled out his phone once more, and saw a strange number he didn’t recognize. Frowning, he opened up the message to reveal the text: _Meet me downstairs by the piano_.

“ _OK_ ,” was his reply. He felt his cheeks flush and his stomach churn as he headed down the staircase out of the ballroom to where the piano was set up. His anxious feet were attempting to betray him as he descended the carpeted great staircase, a lump rising in his throat. If this was the guy, which it had to be, what would he even say?

He stepped off the last step and turned towards the grand piano, seeing a taller man wearing a simple tux and plain black mask leaning nonchalantly against the nearest wall.

“H-hi. Did you send me a text?” was all Bodhi was able to manage.

“I did,” the man replied with a smirk.

“How did you get my number?”

“Friend of a friend. Asked me to keep an eye on you,” he sighed. “And I was about,” he continued, striding up to Bodhi and caressing his cheek, “to combust if I couldn’t kiss you.” The stranger leaned in for another kiss, but Bodhi jerked his head back.

“Without masks?” Bodhi asked, hoping to clearly see the man’s face.

“Sure,” he shrugged, tipping his mask up to his forehead. Suddenly, Bodhi felt his mouth go dry. “Better?” the man asked, once again cupping Bodhi’s cheek.

“Uh-huh,” was all he said before they kissed once more.

Every question Bodhi had about the night melted away: where his date went, who had sent someone to watch him, and who this man even was. He didn’t care. This was magic and mystery at midnight, and it was all for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian's POV

There was only one time you would not find Cassian Andor working the sales floor, and that’s when super cute vintage guy came in looking for suits. As soon as he was spotted walking in the door, Cassian would run to the back to work on tagging things or entering inventory: he was just too shy to talk to him. His co-workers had managed to squeeze quite a few useful tidbits out of super cute vintage guy, though: that he was single, that he was a bit of a romantic, and that he was going to the same New Year’s Eve party Cassian already had a ticket for.

“No, Cass, you are not backing out of this. You’re going. He’s got a horrible blind date! Threaten to beat him up, and then grab Bodhi at midnight and kiss him!” His co-worker exclaimed. “He’ll just absolutely melt if you do. I’m telling you. He got all blushy and cute when I asked him who he was kissing at midnight. You have to be his midnight kiss. Just go. We helped him find the sexiest tux,” Jyn waggled her eyebrows.

“OK fine. I’ll still go. But I won’t make any promises,” Cassian sighed.

Jyn shoved a piece of paper into his hand, her bangle bracelets clinging on her wrist. “Oh you’re going to promise me you’re going to kiss him. And this is his number just,” she leaned in to whisper “don’t tell anyone I got that for you. It’s against company policy to look up customer’s contact info for personal use.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “How do you already know that?”

Jyn shrugged. “I may have done it a few times before. Come on, we’re picking out something for you to wear,” she said, pulling him over to the men’s section.

=========================================================================

Cassian felt absolutely ridiculous wearing a mask, but the fact that everyone else had one on seemed to make it at least a little better. He spent the first part of his evening right by the entrance, smoking almost an entire pack of cigarettes waiting for Bodhi to arrive. He was there before his date, and looking, just as predicted, perfect. He’d coordinated his mask to match his blue velvet tux, and there were subtle blue stones on it that sparkled when they light caught them just right. His hair was swooped back in a messy bun, but it looked just right.

His date showed up sometime after him, and looked pleasant enough, but certainly not the type of guy Cassian would’ve pictured with his super cute vintage guy. He followed at a comfortable distance, watching them mill about and pick at the finger foods. They were making small talk, but Bodhi seemed incredibly nervous. It was when Bodhi’s date left to go to the restroom he decided to take action. Or at least, he was going to. Until Bodhi’s date exited the bathroom laughing and feeling up someone he was equally as enthusiastic.

Cassian was livid. Here was poor Bodhi, waiting for his date to return, and his date had abandoned him. The crowds started thickening the closer it got to midnight, and Cassian had to abandon his plan to chase after Bodhi’s date and tell him off. What good would it do, anyway? Maybe it was just the solution Cassian needed, anyway.

He spent the majority of the evening downing cheap beer and picking at finger foods, trying to work up the courage to talk to Bodhi. The minutes ticked on, and suddenly, they were in the last 5 minutes of the year. Cassian shoved every breath mint he could stand to in his mouth as he dashed his way up the grand staircase and pushed his way into the grand ballroom. He looked around frantically, and just as the countdown began, Cassian spotted Bodhi, not even an arm’s length away, looking sad and hopeful all the same.

Just as the hour struck, Cassian mustered all his courage and did what he knew he needed to do: he grabbed Bodhi and kissed him. And it was everything and more. Bodhi gasped at the kiss but soon leaned into it, and so did Cassian. They broke apart gently, but Bodhi suddenly grabbed for his phone. It was the perfect opportunity to get Bodhi away from all these people.

While he was looking down at his phone, Cassian slipped unnoticed into the crowd, and pulled out his own phone to send Bodhi a text. He pressed send with trembling fingers, and not even a full minute went by before he received the response “OK.” He dashed down the grand staircase to the grand piano tucked behind the open stairs. There wasn’t a single person around, until he heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He took up a casual attitude against the wall, and felt his breath catch as Bodhi nervously walked up to him.

“H-hi. Did you send me a text?” Bodhi asked, blushing and horribly cute.

“I did.” Cassian couldn't help but smile.

“How did you get my number?” It was the perfect opportunity to tell Bodhi everything: that he’d been too shy to talk to him every time he came in the store, that he’d had his friends keeping tabs on him. But he opted for mystery instead. They could sort out everything later. Tonight was about romance.

“Friend of a friend. Asked me to keep an eye on you,” he sighed. “And I was about,” he continued, unable to keep his hands off of Bodhi any longer, “to combust if I couldn’t kiss you.” Cassian leaned in for another kiss, but Bodhi unexpectedly pulled back. Cassian could feel his stomach twist.

“Without masks?” super cute vintage guy asked, a twinkle in his eye. A wave of relief washed over Cassian

“Sure,” he shrugged, tipping his mask up to his forehead. Suddenly, Cassian felt freer than he had the whole evening. “Better?” he asked, once again cupping Bodhi’s cheek.

“Uh-huh,” was all Bodhi said before they kissed once more.


End file.
